The Textual Concupiscence
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: Based on fan art drawn by Miss Sh C! When Sheldon admits to Amy that he is having trouble sleeping while she's at Princeton, Amy can't help but explore every possible solution... through text messages! Pure smut and naughtiness. Shamy. Canon. Spoiler-free.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! This, much like The Shower Delectation, is based on fan art! This time, based on wonderful art that was drawn by Miss Sh C** **on Instagram! My mind has an awful habit of turning things M-rated and well... this was the result! I must warn you though, this is a bit dirtier than my other one-shots; at least I think it is! I tried to make this one a bit different than my previous smut, and I hope I succeeded in that regard!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and please do check out Miss Sh C on Instagram!**

* * *

 _ **The Textual Concupiscence**_

* * *

Staring at her the lock screen on her phone, Amy felt a deep pang within her stomach. Two weeks ago, Amy had left to join a fellowship at Princeton over the summer, leaving Sheldon alone in Pasadena. She didn't mind being there, of course, the money was good, her apartment was rent-free and the fellowship gave her an opportunity for more recognition and more funding in the future for her next projects. Still, she missed her boyfriend terribly. They had been living together for nearly a year now, and now that she was living alone, she wondered how she was able to stay sane. Sheldon would call and video-chat with her every chance he got, but that wasn't enough.

She missed every bit of him. His voice in her ear, the smell of him fresh out of the shower, the softness of his skin and his laugh. Even being two weeks into her stay in New Jersey, Amy found sleeping alone in her bed difficult. The absence of his weight next to hers brought her back to her days of living alone, and she loathed it.

Amy hummed as she continued to stare at her lock screen. It was a picture of her and Sheldon. They were in bed and in their pajamas, laughing about who knows what as Amy took the "selfie" of the two of them. She was surprised Sheldon would even agree to a selfie, though he was possibly laughing too hard to object. God, she missed him…

Before she had left to go to Princeton, they made love. Unlike her birthday presents, it was heated, frantic, excited and… Amy shivered as she remembered what Sheldon had said…

Frenzied love-making, indeed...

Not that their love making wasn't passionate a month ago, but this was… Chills ran down her spine. Amy had never seen Sheldon so primal… It, was as if he released a new side of him that night. It was possessive, almost. He had bitten her neck, growled in her ear and held her close as he gyrated his body against hers deeper than he ever had before. He wasn't rough, per say, but it was certainly wild.

She wondered, hoped rather, that Sheldon could be just as primal, just as rough, just as sensual as he had been that night…

* * *

" _Sheldon…" Amy groaned as Sheldon's tongue skillfully traced along her inner labia before flicking against her swollen clitoris. Her body still convulsed as her orgasm settled and dwindled down to nothingness, "God that was… hoo-oo…"_

 _He growled under his breath and pulled his mouth away from her tender He moved up her body and captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened as she tasted herself on him and strangely, she found that it turned her on more than she had thought. When he pulled away, he licked his lips and blushed. His erection, hard to the point of throbbing, pressed against her and Amy wanted to crawl out of her skin. She desired him inside of her like she needed science. It was a need, pure and simple. Without science, life would be boring. If Sheldon were to tease her any further, she would surely go insane. Her body pulsed and ached for him and she ground against him in an attempt to get him to slide inside._

" _Sheldon please," she begged as she hooked one leg over his hip to try and coax him inside of her, "I want you in me."_

 _He chuckled and his smile cocked to one side. She had seen that particular smile before, but never in this instance. It made her blood boil with lust and her clitoris throbbed in response, "As you wish."_

 _Dear god, his voice alone made the muscles within her throb…_

 _He obliged her, but only slightly as he pushed the very tip of him within her walls before pulling back out. One inch in… one inch out… it was teasing at its most basic level and Sheldon knew it was driving Amy up the wall. He loved playing that little game between them. And she loved it just as much, if not more._

 _At last, he buried himself inside of her and Amy's eyes rolled back as she moaned. Still, the feeling of his cock inside her, the sensation of being stretched and filled deep, made her thighs quake. It was damn near addicting._

" _Ohh…" Amy shuddered and melted into the bedsheets. She wrapped her other leg around him and that caused his erection to go even deeper than she thought possible. He was panting in her ear and gently bit her earlobe._

" _I don't think I'll ever tire from this… from feeling you wrapped around me." Sheldon mumbled as he moved his head to press his forehead to Amy's, "It's surreal, how I lose all control and feel so vulnerable with you like this."_

 _Amy smiled and kissed his lips, "I know what you mean," she kissed him again and smiled, "I love being so intimate with you. And I love_ you."

" _I love you too," he slowly began to move within her. With it being five months since the last time, Amy winced a bit but whatever pain she felt quickly dissipated as he moved faster and deeper with each thrust…._

* * *

A loud ping from her phone ripped her from reliving the memory. At first, she was disappointed, but when she looked at her phone, her sadness was replaced with joy. Sheldon had texted her! Looking at the clock, he would just be arriving home from work. She quickly opened the text and read it with a large smile on her face.

' **I'm home from work. How was your day?'**

Amy replied back, **'It was fine. Just more mundane research.'**

Amy set her phone down and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Her flashback had, for want of a better word, excited. Her body fluttered and pulsed with desire and if she weren't missing Sheldon a few minutes ago, she certainly was now…

In more ways than one…

Her phone pinged again and she went to the coffee table to read his message, **'Mundane? That's my favorite kind of research.'**

"Heh…" Amy chuckled lightly and typed out her response, **'I know it is. But it's hard to focus when I'm so far away from home,'** Amy paused to think about what to type next. Her nervous system seemed to be on fire from her memories of two weeks ago and she was tempted to do something about it. Sure, they had flirted through texts and Skype calls before, but what she was thinking of doing was much more adulterated…

Amy shook her head. No, the chances of Sheldon not only allowing it but understanding her intentions were slim to none. Her boyfriend, while in the mood, may be was as naughty as she was, he was still blissfully innocent of many things. Sexting included. Hell, he possibly thought their conversation right now _was_ sexting…

She sent her text and rushed back to the kitchen to take the kettle off of the stove as it began to whistle. She prepared her tea (chamomile) and went back to the living room. She was currently watching BBC's _Sherlock_ but turned the television off as Sheldon's reply came in; she wouldn't be able to pay attention to the television if Sheldon were taking up her attention.

' **I understand. You not being here for three months is actually causing quite the conundrum.'**

' **How so?'** Amy replied back.

' **I can't sleep, rather, it's difficult to.'** His reply was immediate before Amy received another text, **'I miss you.'**

 **'I miss you too Sheldon,'** she tapped out and asked, **'What methods have you tried to help you sleep?'**

' **Melatonin tablets, lavender spray on my pillow, waiting for exhaustion to take its hold, sleepy-time tea. I even tried spraying your body fragrance on my pajama top to try and trigger a relaxation response. The bed feels foreign without you next to me. I'll be happy when you come home.'**

Amy blushed and smiled. He really did miss her, not that she had any doubt, but it never hurt to get more proof of such. In fact, Amy faced the same problem. When Sheldon and Amy first started living together, feeling Sheldon's weight on her was… weird. She never slept next to anyone before. But now, after nearly a year… his presence beside her was essential to a restful night's sleep.

Like Sheldon, she had tried everything from melatonin to calming tea and even essential oils in hopes that even natural remedies to help her sleep but to no avail. It was only after five days of terrible sleep that she tried the only thing she really hadn't. Masturbation. She had thrown Gerard away a couple of years ago. There was simply no comparison to Sheldon's growing skill. However, if she were in a pinch, or just needed help sleeping, her fingers (or the vibrator she had bought for herself) would do. Her cheeks reddened at the thought… Had Sheldon considered…?

Surely not. Amy knew Sheldon would partake in 'self-abuse'; there were too many times when his showers would take longer than usual. He was human and masturbation was perfectly healthy but they had never discussed it. Not that Sheldon believed it to be dirty or inappropriate, but it never came up and given the newness of their sex-life, there was never a time for it to be brought up in the first place.

Amy gulped and slowly typed out her reply before reading it over and over in her head. She suddenly felt shy, as if touching oneself was a totally uncommon and strange thing to talk about and do… Sheldon didn't even have to talk about it if he didn't want to, but it only seemed fair that she'd bring up the topic if it could help him.

She pressed send and threw her phone beside her on the couch before burying her face in her hands from sheer embarrassment at what she had just sent her boyfriend.

' **Have you tried masturbation?'** The text read and Amy was certain Sheldon would call and berate her. Once the first wave of embarrassment went away, Amy reached for her phone. Sheldon was typing (as told by the animated ellipses) and she felt her stomach knot up and fly up to her throat. Yes, Sheldon was going to lecture her via text message, and she asked for it.

When he replied, Amy was surprised to find it wasn't a lecture, **'Amy, I'm a 37-year-old male. Of course, I masturbate. What does this have to do with my inability to sleep?'**

Amy's cheeks reddened and even though Sheldon's naivety wasn't an issue most of the time, Amy hated spelling this out for him.

' **Have you masturbated to help you sleep?'**

An instant reply, **'No. I always... take care of myself in the shower in the mornings if I have the urge to.'** Amy began tapping at her phone's keyboard before Sheldon sent another message, **'... Do you?'**

She deleted what she had been typing and answered him, **'In your words: Sheldon, I am a 35-year-old female. Of course, I masturbate. If you're referring to pleasuring myself as a sleep aid, then yes. Quite often.'**

' **I see…'**

Amy took a flying leap and sent, **'What do you think about? When you masturbate.'**

It took a minute or two for Sheldon to reply. Amy brought her tea to her lips and sipped at it now that it wasn't scorching hot. When he did reply, Amy nearly spat out her tea, **'You.'**

Amy grinned and crossed her legs. The knowledge of her boyfriend thinking of her when he touched himself was not only a huge confidence booster, but it also turned Amy on to know her boyfriend took pleasure at the thought of her.

' **What about me?'**

' **Just you. Sometimes— most times— I'll think about you in your lab, in your lab coat talking science.'**

Amy smirked. Of course, science would turn him on. **'In my lab coat, huh?'** She sent a winking emoji, even though Sheldon never used emojis nor liked them.

' **Yes,'** he texted, **'I love seeing you in a lab coat with your nose buried deep into your work. It's arousing.'**

' **What do you imagine me doing?'**

' **I just said, talking science or being focused on your study.'**

' **I mean after.'** She tapped, **'Do you imagine me doing anything… to you?'**

' **That seems kind of personal.'**

Amy rolled her eyes, **'You just told me you masturbate to the thought of me. I think we've already passed the point of "personal."'**

He didn't reply back right away, nor did he after five minutes. Then ten. Amy worried if she had pushed him too far and he was in the middle of an anxious fit. She had finished her tea and went back to the kitchen to put the dirtied mug in the sink. She heard her phone chime and rushed back to it to apologize.

Instead, it was Sheldon who apologized, **'Sorry for my short absence. I had to figure out how to leave Leonard's apartment without seeming rude.'**

He sent a second text, **'In regards to your question. I imagine you doing several things.'**

Relaxing into the couch, Amy bit her lip and replied, **'What kind of things? Describe them to me…'**

' **Amy…'** He texted back.

Her fingers hovered over her phone's keyboard as her heart thumped against her sternum. Sheldon, being as shy as he is, wouldn't really be forward with the information unless Amy was to be equally as open. She typed out her message and pressed send **'Do you want me to tell you what I think about?'**

It took Sheldon a minute to send his reply and Amy read it with a giddy smile on her face, **'It only seems fair if I'm going to be telling you what I think about while sexually aroused.'**

Amy stared at her phone, suddenly frozen and shy. Her and Sheldon were sexting or going to be. If sharing fantasies or dirty thoughts could be considered as such. They were certainly down the rabbit hole now. There was no going back and Amy wasn't sure if she could handle Sheldon reaction if she continued this little game. Still, she wanted this and wanted him even more. While they were over three thousand miles away from each other, she could at least have him in this sense.

She typed away. Her arousal had heightened as she continued to tap away at her phone. It took tries, but once she was satisfied with what she had written, she sent it. She could feel her clitoris pulse after she had sent the text and she could only hope Sheldon would react the way she hoped, **'You, with your head between my thighs, pleasuring me and making me moan your name with nothing more than just your tongue. You've only done it once, but I still haven't stopped thinking about how good your mouth felt against my flesh. It turns me on just thinking of you doing that again.'**

Sheldon's reply came seconds after the text message had been delivered, **'Oh my…'**

Amy smirked and pressed her legs together to send a shiver of pleasure through her body, **'I also imagine pleasing you the same way. With my mouth wrapped around you and my tongue teasing you in ways that'll make you moan and lose control.'**

Sheldon didn't reply back to her for a few minutes, but when he did, her face turned red and her breath caught in her throat, **'I've thought about that too. More times than I care to admit.'**

' **Oh really?'**

' **Absolutely,'** he replied, **'and right now I'm touching myself to the thought of that…'**

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed loudly and pressed a hand to her mouth. Not only was Sheldon reacting the way she wanted, but he was being bolder than she could ever imagine! Amy quickly texted him back. Her body reacted to the thought of him pleasuring himself and her hand itched to move between her own legs, **'You're thinking of me giving you a blow job?'**

' **Not just that,'** he sent.

' **Oh do tell.'** Amy texted with a grin. The fingers on her free hand wiggled beneath the waistband of her skirt and gingerly dipped between her folds to rub her clitoris. She moaned lightly at the touch as she imagined Sheldon's hand in its place.

' **My erection buried deep inside of you.'**

"Hoo!" Amy whimpered and she slid a finger inside of her. She sent her next message, **'Likewise… God, I miss having you inside me.'**

' **It's a magnificent feeling, isn't it?'**

' **It is,'** she curled her finger and arched her back as she massaged the spot within her that always left her weak in the knees, **'I have something to confess.'**

' **What is that?'**

' **I'm also touching myself. Right now.'** Amy smirked as she sent it and gasped as she felt herself approaching orgasm.

' **Vixen…'**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Remember to look at Miss Sh C's amazing artwork on Instagram!**_

 _ **Should I do a second chapter to show Sheldon's POV? Let me know in your reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You all asked for it! This is part two, and most likely the final part! I hope you all enjoyed this little fan fiction, and a huge thank you to Miss Sh C who let me write a fan fiction based on her wonderful art!**

 **This is Sheldon's POV and starts in the middle of part one. So the texts will overlap some!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Textual Concupiscence: Part Two**_

* * *

' **Have you tried masturbation?'** Upon reading that, Sheldon slammed his phone down against his thigh. It was not a topic he and Amy had breached yet and his face turned red and hot at the question. Not that he didn't touch himself— he did. More often than he would truly like to admit. Before Amy, before the emotions she had overwhelmed him with, he would do so regularly in order to keep his mind clear and to make sure his reproductive system was healthy.

When Amy sauntered into his life, with her glowing eyes and lively and brilliant mind, pleasuring himself became more regular, to the point of weekly. And when they moved in together…. More than once a week. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time… There were certainly times where he'd prefer to have more than just his hand…

His gaze scanned the room. He was in Leonard's apartment for dinner and luckily, none of his friends had noticed his glow red complexion or the rapid bouncing of his leg as he contemplated his answer. First off, he had no idea why Amy would ask such a thing, nor did he understand why she thought it was somehow related to sleeping…

That woman was an enigma...

He quickly texted her back and before he changed his mind, he pressed send and nearly tossed his phone onto the glass coffee table, **'Amy, I'm a 37-year-old male. Of course, I masturbate. What does this have to do with my inability to sleep?'**

Amy replied almost immediately and he reached over to read, **'Have you masturbated to help you sleep?'**

Sheldon shook his head, **'No. I always… take care… of myself in the shower in the mornings if I have the urge to.'**

Sheldon paused and his curiosity piqued. Did Amy… his cheeks reddened even more and he tapped, **'... Do you?'**

An answer, and one which made his body respond almost automatically, **'In your words: Sheldon, I am a 35-year-old female. Of course, I masturbate. If you're referring to pleasuring myself as a sleep aid, then yes. Quite often.'**

' **I see…'** He answered as he attempted to control his breathing. Luckily, his penis hadn't hardened completely, but if he were to stand up at that very moment, he'd have to answer some very uncomfortable and unwelcome questions...

Amy replied and Sheldon's cock twitched, **'What do you think about?'**

Sheldon gulped. Of course, he only thought about Amy while… he cleared his throat and tried not to bring attention to himself. Penny and Bernadette were in the kitchen, doting on baby Halley while Raj, Howard, and Leonard were happily conversing, completely unaware that Sheldon hadn't said a damned thing for five minutes, **'You.'**

As the text sent, his mind couldn't help but wander to those sinful thoughts… he had several fantasies involving Amy, but his favorite one was Amy in her lab coat. It was a fairly recent fantasy; one he only developed after his and Amy's brain bowl experiment. He wanted to bend her over her desk, lift her skirt and have his way with her as many times as his body would allow...

' **What about me?'** She texted and Sheldon quickly replied as he willed his body to calm down. A knock on the door made him jump and he nearly dropped his phone. Leonard opened the door and Sheldon sighed when he learned it was the delivery man bringing them their order. He looked back down at his phone and typed out the rest of his reply.

' **Just you. Sometimes— most times— I'll think about you in your lab, in your lab coat talking science...'** As true as that message was, he did omit some details.

' **In my lab coat, huh?'** She sent a winking emoji along with her text and while Sheldon hated them, he couldn't help but smile.

"Texting Amy?" Penny asked as she handed him his food.

Sheldon nodded and quickly put his phone down, "I am."

"How's she doing in Princeton?"

"Fine," Sheldon answered. He opened his take-out container and took a bit of his tangerine chicken, though he found he wasn't particularly hungry. He stuck his fork back into his food and gave Amy a hasty reply lest Bernadette (who was seated beside him) were to try and sneak a peek at what he was typing.

' **Yes,'** he texted, **'I love seeing you in a lab coat with your nose buried deep into your work. It's arousing.'**

' **What do you imagine me doing?'**

' _Woman… you're going to be the death of me…'_

' **I just said, talking science or being focused on your study.'** Sheldon deflected. His erection had seemed to settle down, but he still wouldn't want to risk standing.

' **I mean after. Do you imagine me doing anything… to you?'**

Nevermind what he had just said. His cock nearly sprang to attention, and he shifted his legs in a way that would hide his arousal, **'That seems kind of personal.'**

' **You just told me you masturbate to the thought of me. I think we've already gone down that rabbit hole.'**

Sheldon looked around the apartment. He had to get out of there. He took a deep breath and willed his body to obey him. He took another bite of food and stared at his phone. He should put a stop to this; reprimand her for texting him about something so personal and yet he wanted to tell her. He wanted to know what she thought about, too. Slowly, he stood from the couch and began walking towards the door until Leonard stopped him, "Everything okay, buddy?"

"Huh?" He turned to face the group. Everyone was staring at him, even Halley with her big, blue eyes and out of fear, he looked down. Luckily, his erection had softened entirely, but he still felt terribly exposed in front of his friends with what he had on his mind, "Oh, yes. Everything's fine."

"You haven't finished eating," Penny pointed out as she looked at his take-out box, "you only took two bites."

"I'm fine, really." He said, hoping his voice was convincing enough to fool his friends, "I'm just not hungry."

Howard smirked, "You miss Amy, don't you?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes, I do," he said before lying, "I just find it hard to eat without her next to me."

Bernadette smiled sweetly and Halley spat out her pacifier to let out a coo, "We understand Sheldon," Bernie assured, "we miss her too."

Penny stood and grabbed his food container, "Just come back when you're feeling hungry, sweetie."

"Will do," Sheldon nodded and reached for the door's knob without averting his eyes away from the group. He left and almost slammed the door behind him. He rushed next door and sighed with his back pressed up against the door. He reached into his pocket and his face turned white.

He had forgotten his phone— unlocked— in 4A. He cursed his own forgetfulness, especially given the circumstances. It wasn't a big deal, he thought, he'd just run back in there, grab his phone, and come back. Easy peasy.

He turned around and let out a harsh sigh. Hopefully, his phone was able to lock itself… that is, unless, someone had picked it before then… and read what Amy had been texting him… He shook his head. His friends wouldn't do that. Well… Howard would, and Penny… maybe Leonard… Enough! They wouldn't look at his phone. He opened the door, rushed across the hall and walked in without knocking, which made Sheldon's eye twitch for a moment.

"My apologies," Sheldon said as went over to the couch and picked up with the phone, "Forgot my phone."

Before anyone had time to say anything, he nearly ran back out and into the safety of his own apartment. Everything seemed to be in order with his phone, so he assumed no one had read any of Amy's texts. There, he locked the door and went to the bedroom as he typed back to Amy.

' **Sorry for my short absence. I had to figure out how to leave Leonard's apartment without seeming rude.'**

He sent a second text as he sat down on his bed. The room still smelled of Amy on account of him spraying her perfume on her pillow every night to try and help him sleep, **'In regards to your question. I imagine you doing several things.'**

Amy replied back, **'What kind of things? Describe them to me…'**

' **Amy…'** He texted and his penis began growing once again. Without the anxiety of being caught with a hard-on, it grew until his pants felt uncomfortably tight. But he didn't type anything. His fingers were frozen in place. He feared Amy would judge him for his thoughts, as unlikely as it was. And while he was comfortable with sex and topics relating to such, he found it hard to talk to her about it— his own girlfriend whom he has sex with.

As he tried to will himself to respond, Amy sent, **'Do you want me to tell you what I think about?'**

He pulled a face that could only be described as unargumentative and nodded to himself. He always knew Amy found him attractive, as he did her, and he always noticed— usually when he was shirtless or in a towel— her eyes would glaze over and her cheeks would flush. He always wondered what she taught about when she entered that trance-like state, **'It only seems fair if I'm going to be telling you what I think about while sexually aroused.'**

It took Amy a few minutes to reply, but when she did, his jaw dropped, **'You, with your head between my thighs, pleasuring me and making me moan your name with nothing more than your tongue. You've only done it once, but I still haven't stopped thinking about how good your mouth felt against my flesh. It turns me on just thinking of you doing that again.'**

It turned him on too. Very, very much so. He had done so as an experiment before she left for Princeton and he was skeptical at first, about putting his mouth… but he loved it, though not nearly as much as she clearly did. Her moans were loud enough to cause their downstairs neighbor to hit their ceiling (4B's floor) with a broom to keep them down, **'Oh my…'**

' **I also imagine pleasing you the same way. With my mouth wrapped around you and my tongue teasing you in ways that'll make you moan and lose control.'** Sheldon groaned reading that and his free hand went over to his erection. He squeezed the head of it through his pants to try and ease the ache he felt there.

Sheldon didn't reply back to her for a few minutes, but when he did, her face turned red and her breath caught in her throat, **'I've thought about that too. More times than I care to admit.'**

' **Oh really?'** Sheldon could practically read the smirk on her face. His eyes went to his crotch and he couldn't ignore the throbbing ache there. He could indulge himself, for the benefit of sleep, he reasoned, if masturbating could truly help him. He put his phone down on the bed for a quick second in order to unzip his pants. Once undone, he pulled his cock out from his briefs and nearly winced at how swollen and hard he was. Actually, it had been a while since he had touched himself in this fashion.

He grabbed his phone, **'Absolutely,'** he replied as his teeth bit his lower lip as his hand began stroking his length, **'and right now I'm touching myself to the thought of that…'**

' **You're thinking of me giving you a blow job?'** Amy asked and Sheldon blushed. He would prefer the term 'fellatio,' but now wasn't the time to correct her.

' **Not just that,'** he sent, he let out a soft groan as his mind began to wander.

' **Oh do tell.'**

' **My erection buried deep inside of you.'** Sheldon sent, which was entirely true. He shifted his position on the bed so his head rested comfortably onto his pillow. His right hand firmly on his phone while his left tended to his erection.

' **Likewise… God, I miss have you inside me.'**

' **It's a magnificent feeling, isn't it?'** Sheldon moaned as he imagined himself inside of her. Her on top of him, with her fingers caressing his chest hair as she ground against him. Her breasts gently bouncing with her motions as his hands reached up to cup them… He felt himself edging close already.

' **It is. I have something to confess.'**

' **What is that?'** Sheldon's hand slowed; he didn't want to orgasm just yet.

' **I'm also touching myself. Right now.'**

Sheldon dropped his phone onto his stomach and did his best to compose himself. Just the thought of Amy touching herself nearly sent him over. He removed his hand to calm himself down for a few moment before he picked up his phone and typed out, **'Vixen…'**

' **But I'm your vixen.'**

' **You are,'** There was certainly no denying that, **'Is what we're doing referred to as phone sex?'**

 **'Maybe. Though I think that refers to actually talking on the phone.'**

' **Very well then…'** Sheldon licked his lips and sent a second text. While there was no doubt he would be able to orgasm from just reading texts from Amy, he wanted more than that. He wanted her voice, to hear her moan as she touched herself and told her fantasies, **'Call me.'**

' **What? Are you sure?'**

' **Very sure.'**

Sheldon's phone rang a minute later and Amy's photo lit up the screen. He answered and instead of pressing the phone to his ear, he put it on speaker, "Hello."

"Hi…" Amy sighed into the receiver. It was clear the air had changed and Amy, seemingly more confident via text message, grew shy now that her voice would be the one saying such naughty things, "Sheldon, I'm sor—"

"Don't," Sheldon soothed. He wondered if Amy could hear how heated and desperate he was, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Amy took a deep breath and hesitated before she answered in a shaky voice, "You, deep inside me. Holding me close and moving hard and fast within me."

Sheldon groaned and his hand wrapped around his manhood once again. He squeezed the swollen head of his cock and gasped as he said, "I'm thinking about that too… I'm actually thinking of you on top of me. Grounding your hips against me and letting my hands roam your gorgeous body."

"We've never done it like that," Amy moaned softly and Sheldon grinned.

"I've always wanted to," Sheldon groaned and bucked his hips against his hand, "I find the thought of your naked body on top of mine to be the most," he paused as pleasure coursed through his body, making him lose his train of thought for a few seconds, "arousing thought."

"I thought the most arousing thought for you was me in a lab coat," Amy giggled before it melted into a pleasured gasp.

"True…" Sheldon sighed contently and quickened his hand, "maybe you could wear a lab coat while riding me… I'd very much like that."

Amy moaned and it shook Sheldon to his very core. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have her instead of his hand, "I'd like that as well… God, Sheldon… I love you."

"I love you too," Sheldon's breath began to quicken and he growled, "The things you do to me, you insatiable woman… I swear as soon as you're home, I'm going to make these fantasies of yours a reality."

"Sheldon… you're getting me close from just talking like that…"

Sheldon moaned and tilted his head back into the pillow. His eyes fell shut and and he whispered, "I can't wait until my face can be situated between your legs again, teasing your clitoris with my tongue and holding your hips down as I bring you to orgasm. I love how you taste…"

Amy whimpered and Sheldon delighted in how he could make her react that way by just talking to her. He knew his voice was smoother than molasses, but he never tested the strength his voice held over Amy.

"I also can't wait to feel you orgasm against my mouth before I slide my erection into you and make you scream my name until your voice is on the verge of giving out."

"Sheldon!"

"Amy," he licked his lips and shuddered. He was on the edge and his hand moved hard and fast around his cock, "come. Come for me." His voice was low, almost like a primal growl that even surprised himself.

Her scream, even through the phone over a thousand miles away, rang in his ears and echoed throughout the room. It set off a chain reaction as his own body went over the edge. His eyes rolled back and he let out a guttural moan as he came over his fisted hand. Drops of semen ran down and dripped onto the hem of his t-shirts and onto the exposed part of his briefs. He was silent for a minute or two, as was Amy. When his body settled and he was no long panting, he slowly sat up and grimaced at the mess he had made— there was a reason he did this particular activity in the shower. Thank god laundry night was sooner than later…

"Amy?" He only got a soft hum on the other end before her voice, raspy and almost whisper-quiet came through the speakers of the phone.

"Mmm… Yes, Sheldon?"

"Thank you." He said as he reached over to grab some tissues from his nightstand. He wiped off his dirtied hand and tossed the soiled tissue in the bin. His penis had softened completely and only left a soft, almost blissful ache from his orgasm. His lids began feeling heavy and while it wasn't even night time, he felt his mind beginning to shut down for sleep. A welcome feeling, considering he had been an insomniac while Amy was away.

"And thank you," she let out a soft groan, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I need to get ready for bed."

"Alright," Sheldon yawned as he said it and he wondered if he could just sleep naked. He was far too tired to go through his nightly routine— putting on pajamas included, "And Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Could we do that again? In the very near future?" He asked as he pulled off his shirts and kicked off his pants along with his briefs. With Amy on speaker phone, he was able to get out of his dirty clothes and beneath his blankets.

"Of course we can," Amy answered. Sheldon moved to place the phone on top of Amy's pillow as she said, "Are you about to sleep, too?"

"Perhaps," he yawned again, "Even when you're on the other end of the country you manage to drive me wild. You truly are a vixen."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**

 **And again, please take the time to check out Miss Sh C on Instagram!**


End file.
